


[vid] deep blue sea

by Destina



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: Welcome to my cage, little lover.





	[vid] deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> This vid wouldn't exist in a watchable format without Killabeez, who remastered it out of the generosity and love in her heart, and I can never, ever thank her enough. <3!!!

password: waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Vid of my heart! I love the structure of the song. It is a perfect vehicle to draw the viewer down inexorably into Holmes' unsolvable problem. Love always raises the stakes.


End file.
